Fear Fighters (2016)
Fear Fighters is a fighting game starring a cast of characters personifying various fears. The concept was initially created by in 2014. It was taken over by in mid-2015, though development didn't start until later that year. Gameplay Fear Fighters (2016) plays like a mix of Street Fighter and Super Smash Bros. Like Smash, the stages have lots of room to move around in and characters have the ability to jump but, like Street Fighter, Fear Fighters is much more combo-oriented. Attacks lead into the next very fluidly and if you get caught in a combo, it's hard to escape, unless you use some maneuvers taken from Smash, like shielding or rolling. Each character has a diverse moveset, along with four special attacks and a finisher known as a Horror Strike, a play off of 'horror-stricken'. Campaign Roster Fear Fighters ' ' After waking in the Fearscape, Dawn is scared. Though that's to be expected when you wake up in a new dimension with umbrakinesis surrounded by the physical embodiments of fears. She is initially concerned not of her whereabouts, but if her loved ones are okay. This compassion is replaced by confidence and a need for self-preservation as you progress through the campaign. Her sudden gain of darkness manipulation simultaneously scares her and fills her with a sense of power. She has always enjoyed fighting, so this tournament should be enjoyable for her, despite her life being on the line. Dawn controls darkness - a basic power granted to all who enter the Fearscape. She’s still learning to master it, but it looks like she's got the gist. Dawn likes to be up close and personal to her opponent, a trait not shared by most of her competitors. She's mastered the skill of channeling darkness into her feet or fists, allowing for more powerful hits. Yes, Dawn prefers to go old-school, though she isn't afraid to shoot pure darkness at her foes. Dawn is able to hide inside the shadows, allowing her to ambush her enemy when they least expect it. The more attacks Dawn lands, the more a gauge - taking the form of up to 5 teardrop-like shapes - above her HP will fill. When this gauge, dubbed the "Umbra Guage" is filled, Dawn can cover the screen in darkness, allowing her to move freely and attack as she pleases. Fantasma is the first person Dawn meets in the Fearscape. Initially, Dawn brushes off her claim of embodying the fear of ghosts, but is forced to accept it when they battle. Fantasma is full of energy in her humanoid form, but determination and a no-nonsense attitude take over when in her ghost form. She flirts with Dawn a lot, though Dawn is somewhat disgusted by this. Despite their differences, they do eventually become friends. Fantasma is a very quick character who constantly floats above the ground. She fights like a mixture of a dancer and a wolf, if that makes any sense. Her movements are graceful and a lot like ballet or breakdancing moves, a lot of which utilize... claws? Nobody knows how, but if Fantasma swipes her arms (or lack thereof) at you, you'll come out with more than a few scratch marks. If this is through summoning ghosts or if she has some kind of invisible claws is unknown. When she's not dancing around the battlefield, Fantasma can become a tiny purple ghost. In this form, she can possess the opponent temporarily. This is especially useful in arenas with hazards, though pretty useless in ones without. However, there's a way to put your enemy at a disadvantage one way or another in nearly every stage, so you should be fine. Deadolos is... what is he exactly? None of the Fear Fighters seem to know what fear he personifies. War? Guns? The dead? Soldiers? Nobody knows. Deadolos is an undead general wielding a bow. At least, that's what it says on the flash cards. He takes everything much too seriously and takes almost as much as a threat. As well as his bow, he keeps a gun on his back at all times. Not a regular shotgun, but a musket-bayonet combo. It's best not to get on his bad side. In battle, Deadolos acts as a sniper. He focuses on long-range combos revolving around guns and bows. He really loves his artillery, doesn't he? His tactic is to wait for his opponent to dare coming close enough (shooting them as they do) to use his combo attacks. His bow can shoot grappling arrows to get close to the enemy and stab them with his bayonet. Most of Deadolos' combos involve juggling the enemy in the air with a seemingly endless barrage of projectiles. His musket is his most powerful weapon, but takes a while to reload. This Fear Fighter always has a smile on his face... frankly, it gets creepy after a while. Giggles personifies the fear of clowns, which is surprisingly common. Even the other Fear Fighters are creeped out by Giggles. While he normally has an over-the-top upbeat attitude, he has a split personality who calls himself Chuckles. His alternate personality is disturbing, that's for sure. Invasive, silent and downright terrifying are all phrases the Fear Fighters have used to describe him. Chuckles will stay quiet most of the time - he just sits in the corner making balloon animals - but the strangest things will force him to emit the scariest laugh you’ve ever heard. In battle, Giggles is a very floaty character. He has high HP but isn't the best at combo-ing. It’s really a shame, since combos are the heart and soul of Fear Fighters. Giggles' attacks take a while to execute, but can be very offputting, as most of them have a stunning effect. His attacks consist of balloons, flaming hoops, water-squirting flowers and other novelty items you may associate with clowns. Displayed above his health is Giggles' "Crack Meter". If Giggles shields, dodges or is hit by enough attacks, his Crack Meter will fill and things will start to get nasty. His alternate personality, known as Chuckles, will take over. Chuckles is, unlike his more sane version, very speedy and combo-focused. Chuckles can overwhelm opponents with relentless attacks that utilize... wait, wait, is that a knife!? Chuckles will revert back to Giggles after a while, resetting the Crack Meter. Regardless of whether the Crack Meter is full or not, Chuckles will take over if Giggles is too low on health. Arenas Gallery Soundtrack *White Coats ~ Foxes **Early game *Glory & Gore ~ Lorde *Control ~ Halsey *Home ~ Foxes **end game *Yellow Flicker Beat ~ Lorde *Confident ~ Demi Lovato *Alive ~ Sia battle *Angels ~ Vicetone *Alive ~ Sia *Enemy Fire ~ Bea Miller out of battle *Stay ~ Kygo *Control ~ Halsey table *Like A Champion by Selena Gomez *Castle (The Huntsman: Winter's War Version) by Halsey *Bad Love by Caitlyn Scarlett (4:03) See Also Campaign | Movesets Trivia *This game was planned to be released in 2015, but production was halted